A New Dawn
by 123me
Summary: After leaving the city they were more desperate than ever. They were connected, yet still separated. Those that had survived the prison camps are set on returning, and those on the boat are searching for a new home. Will they be reunited? My own Tribe 6.
1. Chapter 1

**I've recently started re-watching the series and decided to write my own take on season six.**

Bray carefully peered around the corner, checking that the coast was clear before sprinting across the deserted street, the hands of his two companions safely resting within his own. They weren't in the city, he knew that, it had always been obvious to him that he'd been taken out of the city, taken away from Amber. He considered himself lucky that he'd found them there, lucky that the Techno's had decided to take over the mines and the makeshift prison's that The Chosen had left, lucky that he wasn't completely alone. The other two, however, were unlucky, that the techno's had decided to make the chosen prisoners their own form of slaves. He'd never know why they stayed at the camp when they could have ran when the chosen guards deserted.

He'd heard that others had disappeared since he'd been taken. Rumours of Cloe, in particular. He'd been told they'd deleted her, like they had tried to do to him, but he would never be deleted, he let them believe, but they had failed, he'd always intended to escape, alone, or with the two women trailing behind him.

"Bray!" One called, stopping and forcefully pulling him back. "Do you have any idea where we're going? Everyone's saying the city was destroyed, we can head in that direction, but will they really still be there, in the mall?"

"She's right." The other agreed. "We can't go there, we don't even know that they're there. Even if the city wasn't destroyed, it won't be how we tried to make it. It won't be safe."

"I have to find Amber." They knew he was determined. "I don't even know if my child was a boy or a girl. They're my family. I have to find them. Trudy and Brady too."

"Bray." The first companion made him face her. "Amber's not stupid. She won't be in the city, and it's a long way from here, how are we even meant to cross the ocean. We weren't just taken out of the city, Bray, we were taken out of the country."

"We have to try, Patsy." He snapped. "We have to find them."

Patsy sighed. "We don't even know that they're there. If we go there, and they're gone, we've travelled all that way for nothing. We're not going."

"I have to go." He insisted. "And we have to stay together. Just because the prison camp turned into chaos, doesn't mean they're not looking for us, we have to keep moving."

"Yes." Patsy agreed. "We have to stay together, but not in the city. Whatever has happened to it, it's not safe."

"If they're looking for us." The second person reasoned. "The first place they'll look is the city, the mall, weren't you found near the city? Patsy was taken from the city, they must know that by now. We can't go back, Bray. I know you love Amber, and I know you need to find your child, but going back there, it's too dangerous. If you go, you have to go alone."

He surveyed them both, as determined as he was, they were both strong-willed. Patsy had grown up so much since she had been taken, hardened by the brutality she had been shown, vowing vengeance after hearing of Cloe's fate. She wasn't the same girl she was when she had been in the mall. Bray had no idea what the Techno's battle with her was, all he knew was that all of the prisoners The Chosen had taken had remained prisoners.

The brunette hadn't changed at all. Persuasive, strong, persistent. She'd been that way since the day he met her, believing in the greater good when everyone else had given up. He'd believed she was dead. The Guardian had told him she was dead. He'd lied. Danni was very much alive. His relief at finding her at the prison camp, Patsy by her side, had been overwhelming. Mallrats looking out for eachother, even if they had been captured. He loved her, he'd always love her, he couldn't just turn that off, but there was too much water under the bridge, and she didn't seem at all interested anymore anyway. She'd already heard of Amber's return when he was reunited with her. Patsy had filled her in, telling her all she knew. Bray often wondered whether the impression of Amber that Danni held was true to life at all, Patsy used to be known for glorifying everything. He never once questioned her on it, worried that if he did, her currently positive view on Amber may be altered.

He knew bringing Patsy and Danni along when he left was a risk. But leaving them behind had been an even bigger one. The chaos in the camp was leading to murder, and they were his family. Biology meant very little these days.

"Where do we head then?" He questioned them, perhaps a little too harshly. "If you two are the fountain of all knowledge, where do we go?"

"We go East." Danni decided. "Towards the ocean, like we planned. If they got out of the city alive, they would have had to come this way. Once we reach the coast, we can head back inland, maybe find someone who knows if they're here. If they are out here, if they did get away from whatever happened in the city, we'll find them."

He knew he had to agree. They were right, he knew they were, but a part of him longed for the mall, for home. "Ok, we head East, we find Amber, we find ALL the mallrats, because they're fine, they're all fine."

Patsy and Danni shared a sceptical look, but saw sense not to inform him of their cynicism. What were the chances that all of the mallrats were safe? They were almost certain that Cloe was dead, and there had been rumours than many of the others were missing.

"It'll be dark soon." Bray concluded, taking the lead. "We need to find somewhere to stop for the night. We'll set off again tomorrow."

- - - -

The boat hit solid land before any of them thought it would, but only Ellie remained awake, along with May, whom, being the one who provided the boat, had nominated herself navigator.

She glanced down at Jack, then over at Lottie and Salene, surprised that the sudden halt of the boat had not woken any of them.

"Well, we've found land." May spoke up, and Ellie looked up to see she had made her way to the back of the vessel. "Now all we have to do is figure out whether that's a good thing, or a bad thing."

"Can't be any worse than certain death." Ellie responded, turning away from the other woman. "We'll survive, or we'll die, 50/50."

"When did you become so..." May started, thinking before continuing. "Depressive."

"It's logical, May." Ellie answered. "We will live, or we will die. We'll find Alice, or we won't."

"Ellie." May sighed. "You know, Alice is probably long gone."

"My sister is not dead." Ellie snapped. "I can feel it."

"I don't mean dead." May answered. "Just, too far to find."

"She wouldn't just go off and leave me." Ellie insisted. "If she had the chance, she'd come back for me."

They both glanced down at a stirring on the floor, silenced as Trudy sat up.

"What's going on?" she managed to get out before yawning. "We're not moving."

"Land." Ellie muttered, sitting down next to the still sleeping Jack.

"Already?" Trudy queried, turning to May. "Are you sure we're far enough away, shouldn't we go further? Do we even know if it's safe. We can't be sure if it's safe, and we couldn't have left the city that long ago."

"It'll be fine until at least morning." May decided, finding an empty spot on the floor and looking over the other sleeping figures. "I need to sleep, can one of you keep watch?"

"I will." Ellie confirmed. "I can't sleep anyway."

As Trudy and May drifted out of consciousness, Ellie looked out over the expanse of land in front of them, and admitted to herself something that she rarely ever admitted: She was scared.

- - - -

Patsy sighed as she glanced over at Bray, keeping watch at the door of the abandoned tavern they had decided to stay in for the night.

"Give it up." She complained. "The whole village is deserted, it doesn't look like anyone has been here for months."

"You can never be too sure, Patsy." He responded, his eyes not leaving the door. "I've had both of you taken from me before, never again, okay."

"There's no one here to take us." She responded. "What are you so afraid of?"

"There are bad things out there, Patsy." Bray insisted. "Things that none of us understand. The threats will keep on coming."

Patsy sighed, turning and heading back to Danni, whom was sitting in the corner, reading a book she had found behind the bar by candlelight.

"He's lost it." Patsy frowned. "Anyone would think I was still a kid."

"Let him if it makes him feel better." Danni commented as Patsy sat, her eyes not leaving the book. "Let him believe we're weak women, that can't look after ourselves, it makes him happy."

Patsy giggled slightly, then gasped, surprised by the sound, none of them had heard it since the mall.

A loud thump from one of the upper floors of the building startled them, automatically making all three look towards the ceiling, hearing footsteps.

"Deserted for months, Patsy?" Bray almost smirked as he quickly moved from the door, towards the centre of the room, prepared for a fight.

"Who's there?" The voice was familiar, but somewhat weak. "What do you want?"

They stayed quiet, preferring to let whoever it was come to them.

Danni stood as the footsteps came closer.

"I said who are you?" The voice was firm, but still weak. "Leave here, or you'll be sorry."

They stood firm, and the door was suddenly pushed open, slamming again the wall, almost shaking the whole building.

The girl's eyes went wide when she saw them, her red hair longer than Bray remembered, she was taller, but still, it was most definitely her.

"Tally?" He asked, wanting to confirm his thoughts.

She nodded, slowly walking towards him, turning slightly and noticing Danni and Patsy.

"What happened to you?" Patsy questioned automatically.

"I'd expect it's along the lines of what happened to you." Danni answered the question for the girl standing in front of them. "Do you know her?"

"Are there others here?" Bray asked, ignoring Danni's question for the time being. "Andy?"

"They caught him." She finally spoke, her eyes back on Bray. "I got away but they caught him. KC too. Alice was there for a while, but they took her before we made a break for it."

"So, you're alone?" Patsy asked, wondering about the fates of the other mallrats.

Tally nodded again.

"Not any more." Bray decided. "But you need to tell us everything."

- - - -

Ellie didn't remember falling asleep, but she knew she must of, because as her eyes opened, she could tell it was no longer night, that dawn had taken over. She could also tell that the new home they had found, was, in fact, inhabited, and the face peering down at her looked far from friendly.


	2. Chapter 2

Danni ran, Patsy by her side, speeding through the empty streets before diving behind a wall.

"We'll wait for them here." She decided, watching as Patsy nodded. "You don't trust him, do you?"

"I always thought..." Patsy began. "That, well, from the beginning, that he would never let anything happen to us. He didn't even look for us, Danni. We were gone and it's like we didn't exist until he needed us again."

"He thought we were dead." Danni pointed out. "There wouldn't have been much point."

"No." Patsy refused. "He thought YOU were dead. Not me. He didn't look for me. He would have found us both, but he didn't even try."

"Are you sure?" Danni asked, before shaking her head and changing her words. "He still had the others." She reminded the younger woman. "He couldn't just up and leave. They all needed him. And we had eachother." She paused. "We still do."

"Do you really want to find the others?" Patsy questioned. "They weren't always that nice to you."

"Family aren't always nice." Danni responded. "Doesn't make them less of a family. The thought of going back, it's what kept me alive in that place."

"You know." Patsy frowned. "I really thought you were dead. I mean, I didn't think anyone would survive that blow."

Danni frowned, remembering the scar, before turning to her friend. "I'm not just anyone." She glanced around. "Besides, the guardian needed me alive. I was his leverage. The plan was to use me to keep Bray in line."

"Then why tell us you were dead?"

"He wanted Bray to react, so he could use me." Danni frowned. "Told me his plan in detail, actually, before he had me taken to the camp. It would have worked if it was easier to wind Bray up. He honestly thought Bray would attack or something."

"I was glad." Patsy sighed slightly. "When I saw you there."

_Fourteen Months Earlier_

"_Danni, newbies."_

_Danni glanced up, unable to name the girl who had spoken to her, it was another tribe leader, she knew that much, but nothing more. She turned in the direction the other girl was looking, frowning at the line of new prisoners being led in._

"_Disgusting." She commented, automatically returning to work, she didn't want to see the influx of new prisoners._

"_Mallrat." She looked up again at the harsh call, some minutes later, a name that the guards always called her, to find them standing in front of her. "Orders from the guardian himself. 'Put the traitor with the mallrat' he said. 'keep the filth together.' What are the odds of your precious Bray trying to save this one?"_

_Danni's eyes narrowed in fury. She had given up on Bray trying to save her as soon as she had been told he believed she was dead. The guardian had made sure that the guards knew about him though._

_She didn't flinch when a girl was pulled from the line and thrown in front of her, didn't look at the face, choosing to keep her eyes on the brutal guard. She had learnt not to respond to their taunts over the past few months._

_She waited until they had passed, taking the line of prisoners with them, before glancing over at the one they had left. She softened at the sight. Two eyes staring back at her in disbelief, two arms quickly throwing themselves around her._

"_Patsy." She sighed, responding to the terrified girl's hug. "What did they do to you?"_

"_They said..." The scared girl was sobbing. "They said you were dead."_

"_I'm not." She stated the obvious. "I'm right here."_

Danni sighed. "We don't let them take us alive again, deal?"

"Deal." Patsy agreed, looking back up the road. "They're taking their time."

"Maybe we lost them." Danni joked. "Maybe it's just us from now on."

"Bray's probably gonna be mad that we came this far ahead." Patsy pointed out. "Maybe we do push him a bit too far."

"He's not our parent." Danni pointed out. "He's not even our leader anymore."

Patsy closed her eyes, as if to shield out the harsh realities. "I guess."

* BRAY was worried. Something that was only all too obvious to Tally. They'd left the tavern at dawn, the village still deserted,as, she had told them, it had been when she had first arrived. She'd told him about being taken by the Techno's, about how they tried to run but couldn't. About escaping, having to leave KC and Andy behind. The one thing she hadn't told him, that she wouldn't tell him, was where the camp was, and what had happened there. She knew he'd insist on storming the place, trying to find any missing mallrats there, and she knew it was too dangerous. She'd routinely checked, tried to find a way to get her friends out, and she knew that the Techno's were still there, and that they wouldn't stand a chance.

Bray had been silent since she had stopped talking. He was pissed off, because Danni had insisted that it was her turn to go ahead, and Patsy had been only too keen to go with her. He'd thought it was too dangerous for them, something they had both laughed at.

"I thought Danni was dead." Tally finally spoke again. "Everyone said she was when I was at the mall, not that they ever mentioned her much. It is the same Danni?"

"Yeah, it's her. We thought she was dead." Bray answered. "We were told she was dead, that they'd killed her. It's why I didn't go looking for her when we took control of the city again. We assumed Patsy was dead too, remember? If I'd have known, if I'd have thought there was a chance they were alive, I'd have looked for them."

"I know." Tally answered. "That's why I can't tell you where Andy and KC are. You'd be killed."

"I'd be careful." He answered. "I could get them out, you know."

"No." Tally responded. "You can't."

"We can't just leave them there."

"I'm gonna go back." Tally admitted. "The techno's won't be there much longer, they've been backing off, one group at a time, for a few days now."

"Right about the time they lost the city?"

"I guess so." Tally agreed. "What actually happened there?"

"We don't know." He elaborated. "That's what we're going to find out. The other mallrats, they were still there, as far as we know, they must have escaped, so they'll know what's happening." He looked up, glancing down the road. "Can you see Patsy and Danni anywhere?"

Tally followed his eyes, glancing down the street. "No. Is that bad?"

"I told them not to go too far." He exclaimed. "What good is it if they do? A threat could jump between us."

"There he goes again." Patsy's voice came from the right of them. "There's a threat everywhere."

"Where's Danni?" He quizzed, noticing that she was alone.

"She went ahead." Patsy informed them. "Told me to wait for you." She jumped over the wall. "She thought she saw something." She pointed. "Down there."

Bray rolled his eyes. "And she went after it?" Patsy nodded. "You two, stay here."

He ran down the road in the direction Patsy had pointed, not looking back to see if they had obeyed him.

"Are we really going to wait?" Tally asked.

"Nope." Patsy told her, beginning to walk after Bray. "You coming?"

*ELLIE carefully reached out a hand, attempting to greet the stranger standing just outside the boat.

"Hi." She smiled weakly through her fear, managing to move her foot backwards and kick Jack without the girl noticing. The girl stared back, not moving. "We're not going to hurt you." Jack sat up behind her, but the girl's penetrating stare did not falter.

"BREEYA" Another voice shouted, causing both Ellie, Jack and the girl to look towards the trees. The boy made his way towards them. "I told you to quit this wandering off."

The girl, Breeya, obediently stepped back, allowing the boy to step between her and the boat.

He automatically took Ellie's hand, holding it gently in his own palm, before speaking. "Do you speak for this group?" Jack snatched Ellie's hand back after she failed to do it herself. The boy turned to him. "Or is that you?"

Jack stayed silent, pushing Ellie behind him. Noticing her walk back slowly, towards where Lex was currently asleep.

"I asked you a question." The boy continued. "This is my land, my place, and I don't just let anyone stay. Do you speak for this group?"

"Jack?" It was Lottie's voice, but she was immediately silenced, he could only guess that Ellie had quietened her.

"So, Jack." The boy spat. "I asked a question. Who speaks for this group?"

"That would be me."

Jack turned to see Amber standing behind him, and automatically retreated back to Ellie, whom was still trying to wake Lex.

"This is our land." The boy decided, his eyes narrowed. "You're trespassing."

"Have you not heard what happened in the city?"Amber asked. "We're looking for somewhere to live."

"This land is ours." The boy repeated. "We fought for it, stopped those Techno's from taking it when they took over the prison camps. You can't have it."

Jack glanced over at the forceful demand, noticing three figures appear from the woods, one no older than Brady. "Amber, there's more."

The girls approached warily. The little one automatically grabbing Breeya's hand.

"Take them back." The boy ordered, gesturing to Breeya. "Now."

Breeya made a move to leave, and the younger one followed, the other two stood their ground. They were twins, that much was obvious.

"Skyla." The boy stated firmly. "Star. It's time to go."

"You're not the boss of us." One of the girls responded, the other one piping up as soon as she finished. "And you don't get to decide who stays here."

One of the girls giggled and pointed, causing Jack to stand and rush forward. Brady was awake, and surveying the three unfamiliar faces, screwing up her own.

"How old is she?" The other twin asked, meeting the boy's gaze when he stared back at her. "Having another child around might be good for Mia."

"Who is your leader?" Amber finally brought up, making the boy turn back. "We need somewhere to go. We'd like to stay, but if your leader wants us to go, then we will."

"Come on." One of the twins smiled. "I'll take you to her."

"No, Skyla" The boy forbade. "She is not to be disturbed."

"Briar." Skyla argued. "It's her business who stays and who goes."

"You want to take them to base?" Briar answered back. "We'd be open to attack."

"How about I go and get her?" The twin Amber could only assume was Star, suggested.

Briar nodded and she immediately turned on her heel.

"You got a lot of power with them, then?"

"He likes to think he does." Skyla responded. "In reality, he doesn't."

"Skyla." The warning was firm.

"What?" She queried in annoyance. "They're the first people out of the tribe that have been around in months."

"That doesn't mean they're safe." He decided. "Now." He paused. "Go and check the prison camps, see if those techno's have abandoned them yet."

"Why are you checking the prison camps?" Amber questioned him. "What's there for you?"

"Our leader has friends in some of them." The girl answered. "We were asked to check them, so as soon as they're abandoned, her friends can come and join us."

"I have friends in the camps too." Amber admitted, smartly deciding to try and get Skyla onside.

"Skyla." Briar ordered. "Go."

Skyla obeyed, although it was clear she didn't want to.

"Our leader shall be here soon." Briar spoke. "And then you shall be leaving."

* "WHAT'S happening?" KC crouched down next to Andy. "What are you watching?"

"It looks like they're leaving." Andy answered. "Maybe we could leave, while they're distracted."

"No way." KC refused. "Some of the other guys here owe me."

"I have to leave, KC." Andy insisted. "I have to find Tally, whether you come or not, I have to go."

"You told her to run." KC reminded his friend. "Told her not to come back. So she won't. You won't find her."

"I have to try." Andy argued. "And they're leaving, so am I, tonight."

*"DANNI." Bray caught her arm, pulling her back. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I can look after myself, Bray." Danni responded. "I've been doing it long enough."

"What is up with you today?" He questioned, frustrated by her behaviour. "Did I do something?"

"You never do, Bray." She sighed. "That's the problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Someone has to take action around here. You know, I just can't believe I fell for it again."

"Fell for what?"

"You. You and your tricks. You never did care about us. I can understand you not looking for me. But Patsy. She was just a little girl, Bray. A scared little girl."

"We thought she was..." He began. "This was all a long time ago."

"I guess I never thought about it before." Danni confessed. "I should have. Someone has to think about Patsy. She may think she's all grown up, but she's only fifteen, Bray. She's a kid. Don't worry though, I made excuses for you with her. Told her you had the others to look out for, but lets face it, Lex could of easily handled that."

"Everyone grows up fast these days Danni." Bray argued. "She's not a kid. None of us are kids anymore."

"And what about Tally?" Danni continued. "Are you just going to leave her if she gets taken again. She's a kid too. We are the responsible ones here, but you're too busy scaring them."

"Did you really come all this way ahead to fight with me, because you knew I'd follow?"

"No, Bray." Danni rolled her eyes. "I came all this way ahead, because if you look over there, you'll see that we're being watched." He followed her small gesture to see a group attempting to remain hidden from them. "They're not a threat, before you go scaring the girls. They're more worried that we're going to hurt them."

They fell silent as Patsy and Tally approached.

"I thought I told you to stay put." Bray let out an irritated sigh. "Don't you know how to listen?"

"Not when you're asking us to waste time." Patsy smirked. "Do you want to find Amber or not?"

"Oh, he wants to find her." Tally laughed, having been filled in on the plan the previous night. "The question is, does she want him to find her?"

"Fine, move." He demanded, noticing that Danni was had already gone ahead.

"Bray?" Patsy spoke as soon as Tally was out of earshot. "Danni's acting weird. It's like, she helped me understand why you didn't come and find me, but now she's mad." He tried to interrupt but she stopped him. "There's some things I didn't tell you."

"What is it?" Bray asked her, worried as to what the answer was, she looked serious.

"When they took me to the camp." Patsy began. "Danni was fine, she really was. She looked after me." She paused. "But I was talking to one of the other prisoners. They said that, up until a few weeks before I got there, the chosen almost had her converted. They had her praying to Zoot and everything, Bray. I think they did to her what Trudy did to me. Anyway, they were going to let her go, let her go back to the Tribe, but not as a mallrat, as one of the chosen, and she changed, the other prisoner, she said it was like it happened over night. Danni started doing everything she could to piss of the guards, it was like she didn't want to get out or something. Anyway, they said that she lost a load of privileges or something, but it was like she didn't care, like she wanted to die."

"That's crazy." Bray interrupted.

"I'm not finished." Patsy stopped him. "The guards, before she turned, they greeted her by saying power and chaos, they were treating her like she was Trudy when she was supreme mother. She was their prisoner and she stayed locked up, but they gave her whatever she wanted. Even when I was there, whenever they said 'power and chaos' to her, it was like she was smirking, and she'd say 'equality and peace' back." She paused again. "Bray, there were always people from the city being taken there. I think, I think maybe the reason she was joining them was to get back to you, and that the reason she stopped, is because one of new prisoners from the city told her Amber was back."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Bray asked. "Why now?"

"I didn't think it was relevant." Patsy admitted. "I never saw much of it, she was very protective of me. But last night, when you were asleep, I found this." Patsy pulled a piece of carved wood out of her pocket. "And I thought you should know. I think she's in trouble, Bray. What if there's still some of them left, and they want her?"

Bray fingered the piece in his hand, reading the words multiple times for confirmation that it said what he thought it did – 'True Chosen'


End file.
